


The Uncontrollable Ninja

by LukaThorne



Series: The Secret Series [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The order of the seating from the back of the room, next to the door is Abarame Shino, Hyuga Neji, empty, Tenten, Hatake Kizuna, Yamanaka. Next row, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto. Next row, Akimichi Choji, empty, empty, You, Nara Shikamaru. With Asuma-sensei's desk being right next to yours.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Late! Late!! Late!!! Strange....

"God! I'm going to be late!" You shout as you run out of your house sighing in irritation. "I wish my stupid alarm clock hadn't broke..." You sigh. Suddenly, you run into someone, falling on your ass. "Owww!!"   
  
"Watch where you're going, Tokiko!" Sasuke Uchiha sneers. You look up at him, hate filling your eyes.  
  
"What the hell, Sasuke!! What are you doing here?" You question as you stand up, rubbing your soar ass. You've completely forgotten you're running late.  
  
"Well, I was.....uh.....that is..." Sasuke stutters, looking everywhere but at you.  
  
 _*He's acting so weird today. Is he sick or something?*_  You mentally question as you watch Sasuke glance at a nearby wall. You smirk.  
  
"What's your problem?" Sasuke asks, noticing your smirk. He gives you a weird look.  
  
"You want me to walk with you to the academy, don't you? Haha!" You smirk as you walk off in the direction of the academy.  
  
"Hold on, Tokiko! I....." He shouts, but you're already skipping away. Sasuke bows his raven colored bangs, and walk after you.  _*Why do I even bother? I bet she doesn't even feel the same way about me.*_  Sasuke says as he speeds up until he's toe-to-toe with you.  
  
"About time you caught up. You're so slow, Uchiha!" You say, walking a little faster.  
  
 _*And what's up with her calling me by my last name!!....*_  Sasuke mentally questions, watching you.  
  
 _*He's so quiet today....I wonder what he's thinking about.*_  You wonder, glancing back at him. You glance at his head.  _*Wow! Look at how perfect his hair is today!*_  You cover your mouth.  _*Did 'I' just say that?!*_  You question, completely flabbergasted. You look down at the ground as the two of you walk the rest of the way to the academy. Once you enter the gates, you notice that your whole class is standing outside, watching the two of you. You stare back at them, annoyed. "What?" You question.  
  
"You two are late!" Iruka-sensei says as he walks towards them.  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda my fault...my alarm clock broke." You say, scratching the back of your head, embarrassed.  
  
"Than I suggest you get a new one." Iruka-sensei says, glancing at you. He walks over to Sasuke, giving him a evil eye. "And, what pray tell, is your excuse, THIS time, Uchiha Sasuke?"Iruka-sensei questions.  
  
"......" Sasuke remains quiet as his attention is diverted. Iruka-sensei's eye twitches as Sasuke walks over to you, and the two of you walk over to the class, standing in your spots among them.  
  
"Well, anyways, as I was saying. You will be taking your graduation exams at the end of the year, so, we will be focusing on what you need to know to graduate. Blah....blah.....blah...." Iruka-sensei says, drowning on. You feel evil glares being shot your way from some of your classmates.  
  
 _*Damn! What's their problem?*_  You wonder, glancing carefully over your shoulder to look at the culprates. You look aside of you, only to realize that Sasuke is still watching you.  _*Why is he there? And why is he staring at me. When we're in enough trouble already!*_  You question, glaring at him. "What's your problem, Uchiha?" You question. His eyes widen as he looks away from you.  
  
"Huh?" He looks back at you, confused.  
  
 _*Don't tell me he didn't even notice he was watching me!*_  You mentally plead as an anime sweat drop falls down you head. "Why are you looking at me?" You whisper. He turns his head.  
  
"I wasn't staring!" Sasuke whispers. You look at him, amazed.  
  
"Yes, you were. You have been for most of the class period so far!" You whisper back. He looks at you.  
  
"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, Yakura!" Sasuke whispers back, glaring at you.  
  
"My eyes are fine, thank you." You whisper with a shrug. You turn your head, shaking you black hair. 

+++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Well, here's the first chapter of my Naruto/Bleach crossover series...

Until L8R

->LukaThorne


	2. Questions

_*Whatever. I know what I saw.*_  You mentally shrug. Suddenly, you feel a shiver run up your back. You turn around, only to see all the girls in your class surrounding Sasuke and you. _*What now?*_ You question.   
  
"How DARE you talk to Sasuke without consulting the rest of us first!" One of the annoying fan girls say. You glare at her.  
  
"Whatever!" You shout, turning to walk away, only to realize that they're following you. You turn back around to face them. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" You shout, glaring evilly at them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Iruka-sensei asks as he walks over to you guys. You breath in deeply as you see your sensei walking towards you. "Come with me, Tokiko! I need to talk to you about something." Iruka-sensei commands. You gladly walk out of the crowd of girls, and towards Iruka-sensei. Sasuke watches you walk away.  
  
 _*That had to be the loudest I've ever heard Tokiko shout...*_  Sasuke mentally examines. He turns, and starts walking off, putting his hands in his pockets.  _*I can just imagine if I ended up in her group!*_  
  
You walk into Iruka-sensei's office.  
  
"So, what's been going on between you and Uchiha Sasuke lately?" Iruka-sensei asks. He sits down, and motions for you to take a seat. You sit down.  
  
"What are you talking about?" You ask, and think about it.  _*You know, now that he mentioned it...I have been running into him a lot lately...*_  You think, sighing.  
  
"Well, both you and Uchiha Sasuke have been late to class for the last week. Not to mention, Uchiha Sasuke's been standing next to you during the outside classtime." Iruka-sensei says, examining your expression.  
  
"I don't know." You answer.  _*I wonder what's up with him.*_  You mentally wonder.  
  
"Well, can you at least TRY to be on time tomorrow? If this keeps up, I may be forced to hold both of you back." Iruka-sensei says with a solumn expression.  
  
"Yes." You say, bowing your head.  
  
"Alright, you can leave." Iruka-sensei says, gesturing to the door. You turn, and walk out of the office door. As you do, your mind is spinning with the questions that Iruka-sensei had asked you.  
  
 *** "Why are you and Uchiha Sasuke hanging around with each other so much?" ***  
  
"Hmmmm...." You mumble as you walk. You run into someone.   
  
"Wow, you're clumsy." A familiar voice says. You look up to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
"Like you should be talking!" You counter, glaring at him. 

+++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

Chapter 2 has arrived!

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	3. Visitor at the Lake

"Yeah, well. How about we go home?" Sasuke says, looking at you.  
  
"Huh?" You ask, looking at him.  
  
"We live next door to each other, remember?" Sasuke says, giving you a weird look. You sigh.  
  
"Oh yeah....hey, Sasuke?" You ask. He looks at you.  
  
"What is it?" Sasuke asks.   
  
"Oh, nothing." You say, loosing your nerve.  _*When would be the best time to tell him?*_  You wonder as the two of you walk to your houses. You bid him goodnight.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Sasuke says, walking towards his house.  
  
"Yeah, see yuh!" You yell after him. You walk inside your house, and shut the door. "Man, I am so sick of him, and at the same time, I can't wait to spend more time with him." You sigh, and walk up the stairs leading to your room. You go inside, and plop down on you bed, tired as hell. "I wonder how long I can keep my life up without you." You pick up a picture, and kiss it. "Oh, big brother..." You say, looking at the picture. Your eyes slowly close.   
  
You wake up, and look at you clock.  
  
"That's right.....it's broken!" You groan. You stand up, and slowly dress yourself. You put your sandals on, and walk out the door. You glance up at the still dark sky. "Why can't I seem to sleep?" You question no one in particular. You look around, and see someone standing on the other side of the small creek that flows right by your house. "Who's there?" You question, getting in a defensive position.  
  
"Hahaha!! Well, I guess you'll find out eventually, but it's too early right now." The person says. You glare in their direction.  
  
"What the hell do you mean it's too early?" You question. You feel someone put a hand on your shoulder. You swing around to face none other than.....Uchiha Sasuke. "God damn! You scared the shit out of me!" You growl as you wipe sweat off your forehead.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sasuke asks, looking at you with worried eyes.  
  
"No, nothing. Why would you ask?" You ask, looking at him.  
  
"Because you were yelling at thin air." He explains looking at you like he's waiting for a explanation.  
  
"Oh that....haha!" You say, nervous.  _*Damn, he heard me...*_  You mentally smack yourself. "Just letting out some anger." You say, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, well, see yuh tomorrow." Sasuke says. You turn around to once again look at where you had seen the figure.  
  
"Was I imagining that whole thing? No, it's not possible!" You say as you eyes narrow in annoyance.  
  
"Anything's possible." The voice says.  
  
"So, I wasn't imagining your voice." You say, looking everywhere.  _*But who the hell are you?*_  You mentally question.  
  
"Well, see yuh later, sweet heart!" He says in a sing song voice.  
  
"Don't call me that!" You shout. You hear him laugh.  
  
"Alright, honey!" He says in a humored sounding voice.  
  
 _*God! What's up with people today?*_  You question, once again glaring all around. You hear footsteps getting farther away. You rub your head, and walk back inside your house. "Sasuke probably thinks I've lost it. WAIT!! Why am I worried about what he thinks of me?" You question yourself, putting a finger to your bottom lip. You laugh, and sit down on your floor, where you had set the picture. "Oh! If only you could see me right now!" You mumble looking at the picture.  
  
Meanwhile, the guy from earlier walks into a large room. He goes down on one knee.  
  
"So, what did she look like?" A very deep sounding voice questions.  
  
"Just like you." The guys says as he looks up into the other guys eyes.  
  
"Is that so? Ha, figures! Does she have the ability?" The deep voiced guy asks.  
  
"I'm not sure...." The guy from earlier says in a distant sounding voice.  
  
"Then why are you here? Go back there, and find out!" The deep voiced guy commands. The guy from earlier stands up, and bows low.  
  
"Yes." The guy leaves.  
  
Meanwhile, you're sitting on your bedroom floor, clenching your legs up against your chest, and rocking back and forth as tears stream down your face.  
  
"I think I'm loosing it." You mumble to yourself.

++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

_nothing...._

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	4. Ino and Sakura

You sigh, and begin to walk towards town.  
  
"Maybe it's because my stomach's empty." You mutter, looking around the walkway. You feel your stomach, and as you do, you run into someone. "Owww!! I sure seem to be running into a lot of people lately!" You complain as you sigh. You look up to see a guy with a red and black cloak, his face covered. "I'm sorry. It was completely my fault." You say as you jump to your feet. He ignores you, and walks away.  _*How rude! The least he could have done is holler at me!*_  You say, glancing in the direction the stranger had gone. You walk away, shrugging.  
  
"What is it with everyone?!" You question. You hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Get out of my way, INO!" Sakura shouts.  
  
"Back off, FOREHEAD! I'm going to see Sasuke first!" You hear Ino yell, one octive higher than Sakura.  
  
"Yeah right! I am!!" Sakura shouts back.  
  
"Ha! Like Sasuke would ever like you!" Ino says, sounding disgusted.  
  
 _*Damn! Can they NEVER shut up?*_  You mentally question as an anime vein appears on the side of your head, pulsing. You just keep walking. Suddenly, they fall forward. "What are you two idiots doing?" You question, looking down at them.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here, Yakura?" Sakura asks. You glare down at her.  
  
"Yeah!" Ino seconds her question. You sigh, and roll your eyes.  
  
"I live right down the street!" You explain. They both gasp.  
  
"Really!" Sakura questions, looking at you in shock.  
  
"So, you live by........Sasuke?" Ino questions, watching you intently.  
  
"Uchiha? Yeah, he's my neighbor." You say as if it's no big deal with a shrug.  
  
"REALLY!!" They both shout. You wince.  
  
"Yeah, why is it so important?" You ask, dreading the answer.  
  
"So, you could, like, break into his house if you wanted to?" Ino asks. You look at her, disgusted.  
  
"NO!!" You shout. The look at you in confusion.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Because, I don't do stuff like that." You explain.  
  
"Why not? Do you not.....LIKE Sasuke or something? Oh, what am I saying, of course you-"  Ino begins, but you cut her off.  
  
"DON'T!!" You shout. They both look at you, mouths agape.  
  
"How could you not like Sasuke? EVERY girl likes him!" Sakura says, sounding like it's unheard of not to like someone.  
  
"Well, not me." You say, loosing interest.  
  
"How can you be a girl and not.....WAIT!! I think I figured it out!" Ino shouts, raising her pointer finger in the air.  
  
"No, I am not a guy in disguise! I just don't like him the way that most of the girls do. If I were to like him at all, it would probably be as a friend, or a brother......DEFINATELY not as a guy!" You say, gagging at the last part. You start to walk away. Suddenly, you feel someone grab your wrists. "What the hell are you guys doing?" You ask, looking back at Sakura and Ino.  
  
"Come with us!" Ino says, grinning.  
  
"Why should I?" You question, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Because, we're going to get you a date!" Ino says, sounding excited. Your eyes widen.

+++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

_still nothing....._

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	5. Mentally Planning

"To what?" You ask, trying to break their hold on you.  
  
"What do you mean, to what? The Winter Solstice Festival, of course!" Sakura says as though it's plainly obvious.  
  
"Oh yeah....well, I wasn't planning on going to it...." You say, slowly fading off.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura questions, looking back at you.  
  
"Who cares! Let's go!" Ino says, picking up her pace.  
  
"NOO!!!!" You shout as they drag you off. "You two are completely nuts!" You shout as they stop.  
  
"No! We just like helping out a friend in need!" Sakura says, grinning.  
  
 _*Did she just call me needy? Not to mention, just a couple days ago, they were trying to run me out of Konoha for being around that damn Uchiha! Even though it's completely his fault for following me EVERYWHERE I go!*_  You sneer at the thought. You laugh lightly, and turn to them. "So, what are you two planning on doing with me, now?" You ask.   
  
"You'll find out!" Ino says as her and Sakura begin to giggle. They jump up and down, holding hands, while screeching something you can't hear.  
  
 _*Something tells me this isn't good!*_  You mentally say as you flinch away from them. "What did you say?! You two are starting to scare me!" You say, taking a step backwards. They look at you, and laugh again.  
  
"We'll be right back!" Ino says.  
  
"Yeah! Don't go anywhere!" Sakura says as both her and Ino run into a store in front of you.   
  
"Whatever." You say.  _*Should I make a run for it?.......Nah, they're still too close! Got to wait a minute!*_  You mentally plan with yourself. You watch them walk to the back of the store through the window.  _*Now's my chance!! I can make a run for it! At least they won't be able to find me for a while!*_  You say desperately. You turn around, only to be face-to-face with.......

++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

_and yep, nothingness continues...._

Until L8R

->LukaThorne


	6. Iyoku

You turn around, only to be face-to-face with Shikamaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks, looking at the dress shop in front of you.  
  
"Can we talk somewhere else?" You ask, glancing at the store window.  
  
"Why?" Shikamaru asks, looking at you strangely. Suddenly you see Sakura and Ino walking toward the door. The hair on the back of you neck stands up. You grab Shikamaru by the back of the shirt, and drag him off.  
  
"T....that was....close!" You say, out of breath from running.  
  
"So, the two idiots were the reason you were there?" Shikamaru guesses. You smile at his intelligence. He rubs the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah. They kidnapped me, and drug me there saying that I had to get a date to the Winter Solstice festival." You say, wincing at the word.  
  
"Figures." Shikamaru says, also wincing at the thought of you with anyone.  
  
"Are you going?" You ask, looking at Shikamaru.   
  
"No. It would only be troublesome, not to mention that my father's going to be home that night.....so, I'll probably end up staying home and taking care of him." Shikamaru says with a shrug. You look up at the sky with a sigh, only to notice just how far the sun had traveled.  
  
"Oh, shit! I forgot I was going to practice today! Got to go! See you later, Shika!" You say as you turn around, and speed off towards the practice area by your house. You run towards your house. "God, I'm so stupid!" You growl at yourself.  
  
"That you are." A voice says behind you. You skid to a halt, and spin to look at the source of the voice.  
  
"What do you want this time?" You question.  
  
"What? No hello? No how are you?" He asks with a smirk.  
  
"Just answer the question!" You say, glaring at him.  
  
"So it's a crime to come visit a old childhood friend?" The stranger asks, looking hurt.  
  
"You're no friend of mine!" You growl, glaring at him.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit." The guy says, his grin getting bigger by the second.  
  
"Would you shut up already!" You sneer.  
  
"So, how is your Raigna doing?" The guy asks. You look at him started for a moment.  
  
_*Damn! I really wish he didn't know about it!*_  "So, who have you told about it, Iyoku?" You question him.  
  
"So you do remember!" Iyoku says, smiling happily.  
  
"Yeah, I remember all about you! Now, I'll ask again....how many people have you told about it?" You question, getting irritated.  
  
"What? Don't want your little secret getting out?" Iyoku asks, completely at ease through your anger.  
  
"Never mind!" You growl.  _*Why did I even bother asking?*_  You wonder, angry at yourself for thinking he would answer. You sigh. "So, why have you been around so much lately?" You ask.  
  
"No real reason. Just thought I'd see how much you've improved since we last met." Iyoku says, shrugging.  
  
"It's only been two years." You say, glaring at him.  
  
"Point?" Iyoku says, looking into your eyes.  
  
"And that's the only reason you're here?" You ask, suspicious.  
  
"Yep, pretty much."  _*She's too curious for her own good.*_  Iyoku mentally chuckles. "So, how's the academy going?" He asks.  
  
"Forgot about it! I'm not telling you!" You say, glaring at him. He glares back.  _*Damn! I've always hated those eyes! They're so.....cold!*_  You say, recoiling back.  
  
_*She's scared of me! How hilarious!*_  "Well, I suppose." Iyoku says, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"......." He goes to leave.  
  
"Wait!" You say, holding your hand out. He turns back to you.  
  
"Yeah?" He asks, grinning.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

 _Makes a grand hand gesture_ BEHOLD!! The next chapter is up!!

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	7. On Edge

He smiles as you walk towards him.  
  
"Have you seen....my brother?" You ask, looking hopeful.  
  
"Renji? No, not recently....why? You looking for him?" Iyoku asks, looking at you with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well......no...." You mumble. He leaves, and you look at your hands. "Where are you, big brother?" You ask no one in particular. You look up at the sky, and a tear falls down your face as a sad smile slowly covers your face. Suddenly, there's the sound of a door slamming. You look towards yours and Sasuke's houses, and see Sasuke looking through his window. "What is he looking at? There isn't anything over there!" You wonder. You sigh, and look back up at the sky.  
  
"Why am I here? Oh, Renji. Why couldn't you take me with you? Or, you could have killed me like you killed the rest of the family! That would have made it so much easier." You say to yourself as you drop down on the grass, and take out a kunai. "Well, might as well get cleaning. After all, there's nothing else to do." You say, pulling out a piece of cloth. You polish all your weapons that you have with you. You suddenly feel someone close by. "Who's there?" You question as you jump to your feet, and spin around. You sigh when you don't see anyone. "Must have been imagining it. Boy, is this what I get when I put off training for a week? Never doing that again!" You say, shaking you head. You feel a hand pat your head. When you swing your hand around with a freshly sharpened kunai in it, you hear it embed itself in skin. You hear someone grunt with surprise.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's gotten into you, Tokiko? You've never been so flinchy before!" Asuma says, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh god!" You squeak as you hold your hand up to you mouth in horror at what you had just done. "I'm so sorry, Asuma-sensei!" You say. Asuma looks at you weird, and you step back a few feet.  
  
"So, what's going on, Tokiko? You've never tried to attack me before." Asuma says, looking at you as he examines your mood.  
  
"I guess....I'm a little jumpy right now." You say, looking at the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'll buy that, but I can't help but wonder why..." Asuma says, still looking at you.  
  
"Er.....well.....I'm over exerting myself a little too much to become the best." You say as you rub the back of your head.  
  
 _*She's lying! I wonder why.*_  Asuma mentally wonders, watching you. "Well, I just came to make sure you were all right. So, I'll leave you alone." Asuma says seconds before he disappears.

++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

_mutters about small chapters....._

Until L8R

->LukaThorne


	8. The Letter

That night, you're standing in your living room, feeling down.  
  
"I'm a complete idiot!" You complain as you sigh. "I officially give up." You whisper as you jump on your couch, only to feel something sharp poke your leg. "OUCH!! What the hell was that?" You wonder, reaching your hand underneath the cushion, and pull out a kunai with a note attached to the handle. You take the note off, and begin to read it.  
  
 **Tokiko,**

**I hope you have enjoyed your experience in Konohagakure. Well, back to the point. I want to make a bargain with you. I want you to leave Konoha and join us. Oh, and by the way, you must NOT tell anyone about this note, unless you want them to die that is.  
Mwahahaha!!**

**LUV,  
Future Trainer!**  
  
"What the hell was that about?" You yell as you throw the note aside, and look around. "What the fuck would they think I'd join them? Who would get hurt if I don't?" You ask the air. You jump off your couch, and walk around your house for a while until you decide to go outside.  _*What choice do I have?*_  You mentally wonder. "I guess I'll have t-" You're cut off went you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn around only to see.... "UCHIHA!!" You yell.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? You look troubled." Sasuke asks, looking at you with worry.  
  
"What are you doing here? In fact, what are you even doing home so early?" You ask, looking at him strangely.  
  
"I just got back from training....what do you mean early?" He asks with a what-the-hell face.  
  
"Um....what time is it?" You ask, feeling strange.  
  
"It's nine at night!" Sasuke says, looking at you like you've lost it.  
  
"Was I really out of it for that long?" You ask, completely surprised.  
  
"Um....." Sasuke mutters. You look at him with a smile.  
  
"Ha! Never mind, Uchiha." You say.  
  
".....whatever...." Sasuke says, rolling his eyes.  _*She did it again!*_  He says, referring to your use of his last name.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" You ask, looking at him.  
  
"Um....you're standing in the middle of the river." Sasuke says, pointing to the ground. You look down, and gasp. You are indeed standing in the middle of the river next to your house.  
  
"Guess you're right...." An anime sweat drop falls down you face. "Well, I suppose I better be going now." You say as you wave to Sasuke, and head off towards home. You walk into your house, and pick up the picture and note before going up to your bedroom, and sitting on your bed. After a while of just sitting there, you stand up, get a random senbon needle, and pin the note up on your wall. You set the picture next to your bed and plop down onto it falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
After a few hours of sleep, you wake up to someone shaking you.  
  
"Wha-" You slur, rubbing you eyes. As soon as you see who it is, you jump to your feet. "Iyoku! What are you doing here? What do you want?" You question, completely awake now.  
  
"......"  
  
"I could have sworn I JUST saw you yesterday!" You sneer. He smiles.  
  
"I came to find out what your answer to the letter is." Iyoku explains, motioning to the note on my wall.  
  
"YOU were the one who left that letter?" You question, eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, no, not me! The one that I work for. In other words, my master." Iyoku explains, looking out your window.  
  
"So, you master thought I would accept because.....why?" You ask, suspicious. Iyoku merely shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know why, out of all the academy students, he chose you." Iyoku says, glaring at her.  
  
"So, who is going to get hurt?" You ask in a small voice.  
  
"Someone close to you." Iyoku says. The answer strikes your anger.  
  
"I GOT THAT PART!! WHO?!!" You yell at him.  
  
"......"  
  
 _*Why did I even think he would answer me?*_  You mentally question yourself. "Hmm....." You mumble, putting a finger to your bottom lip.  
  
"My master hopes to hear from you before the end of the week. If not, you'll find out who." Iyoku says just before he disappears.

+++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

aaaaannnnndddddd....here's the next one.

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	9. Visiting the Fourth

"Well, I guess he hasn't changed." You say, and chuckle as you stand up. "Where did I put that! God, I loose everything. Oh, there it is!" You reach down, and pick up your weapons pouch. You strap it to your leg. Then walk down the steps, and out the door. Where you see a familiar face.  
  
"Uchiha?" You ask, looking at Sasuke.  _*Why am I not surprised?*_  You say as a sweat drop falls down your head.  
  
"Hey....what are you up to?" Sasuke asks, looking at you. You turn, and start walking away.  
  
"Going to the main office." You say, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"How come?" Sasuke asks. You sigh in exasperation.  
  
 _*Why does he care?*_  You mentally sneer. "I have to talk to Lord Hokage....why does it matter to you?" You say, looking back over your shoulder.  
  
"....."  
  
"Do you want to walk with me?" You ask.  _*Since I have a weird feeling that he'd come anyway.....whether I asked him to or not.*_  You mentally say with a sigh.  
  
"Sure...." Sasuke says, sounding indifferent. The two of you walk to the main office. You knock on the door, only to hear a voice.  
  
"Come in." The Hokage's voice shouts from inside the room. You go inside, and the Lord Hokage looks up at you. "Well, well, what can I do for you, Tsukiko?" The Hokage asks.  
  
"Honorable Lord Hokage...." You say as you kneel. You look up at Sasuke.  
  
"So, what's going on that I would get a visit from you? And without an appointment none the less." The Hokage says, watching you.  
  
"I'm truly sorry about the intrusion, but I was wondering...." You pause, and look up at Sasuke.  
  
"Um....excuse me, Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage says, looking at Sasuke.  
  
"Yes?" Sasuke asks, looking at the Hokage with a look that clearly says he had just been brought back from his dream world.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" The Hokage questions.  
  
"Um...." Sasuke mutters, looking deep in thought. Sasuke bows, and walks out of the room.  
  
"Well..." You mutter when the door shuts.  
  
"What is it?" The Hokage asks, sounding completely serious.  
  
"Um..." You mutter as a thought passes through your head.  _*I can't tell him!!*_  Your mind says in close to a panic. "When is the graduation exams going to be taking place?" You asks, thinking of a new question in a few seconds.  
  
"Oh, well, um.....we're planning it for the week after the Great Festival." The Hokage says, looking shocked.  
  
"Um....thank you, sir." You say, bowing your head.  
  
"Is that all?" The Hokage asks, looking at you as you try to hide the look in your eye that you were lying.

++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

Walla!

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	10. Searching for a New Jutsu

"Yeah, that's it." You say as you walk towards the door. You and Sasuke walk out of the village, and towards your houses.  _*I wonder if I should tell him...*_  You mentally wonder as you glance over at him.  
  
 _*She looks troubled.*_  Sasuke says as he watches you. You wave goodbye to Sasuke when you get to your house, and walk inside.  
  
"I know you're there, again. What do you want now?" You question, looking towards where Iyoku is standing.  
  
"We're very proud of you for not telling the Hokage." Iyoku says, smiling.  
  
"So you were spying on me!" You yell, pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"I wouldn't call it spying, per say." Iyoku says with a shrug.  
  
"Well, what would you call it?" You question, irritated.  
  
"I call it keeping a sharp eye on you." Iyoku says, opening his eyes to look into yours.  
  
"Whatever." You say, irritation getting the better of you.  
  
"So, are you planning on taking the graduation exams that're coming up?" Iyoku asks, looking at you seriously.  
  
"Yes, and tell you master, or whatever. That once my level increased to that of my brother's when he left. Then, maybe I'll consider joining him, but until then, I say no." You say, eyes narrowed.  
  
"See you some other time then, Tsukiko." Iyoku says with a grin on his face.  
  
"Whatever." You say. Iyoku disappears, and you look out your window. Once again daydreaming. "Graduation examination!! It should be exciting, but there's no way to be sure....so, I better start studying. The only question is.... **What am I supposed to be studying!!!?** " You yell at your ceiling. Your voice can be heard a mile away.  
  
"Wasn't that Tsukiko!!" Sakura questions, turning towards the direction she heard your voice from.  
  
"Sure sounded like her! I wonder what's going on?!!" Ino questions.  
  
Meanwhile, you close your eyes.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!! Why me!!" You yell.  
  
"Because, that's just the way it is, and that's the way it'll always be, unless you change." A familiar voice says from behind you. You turn, going into a defensive stance unconsciously.  
  
"Uchiha!! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" You question, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"You left your front door wide open, so I walked in. I wanted to return your shuriken you threw out the window." Sasuke says, holding out a shuriken star. You hold your hand over your mouth.  
  
"Oops!" You say as a sweat drop falls down you face.  _*It must have been when Iyoku was here!*_  You mentally growl, but laugh out loud.  
  
"Oh......kay. Well, see yuh later." Sasuke says as he holds his hand in the air.  
  
"Yeah, see yuh!" You say with a smile. Sasuke disappears. "I must have really flipped out for me to start throwing stars!" You sigh. Within a few minutes, you're laughing. You decide to turn in for the night.  
  
The next morning, you wake up, and head off to class like normal. You yawn as you walk into your class....about half and hour early for once....  
  
"Might as well use this time to study up on my jutsu's." You mutter as you sit down in your desk, and pull out a book on jutsus.  
  
"What yuh studying there?" Asuma asks, walking up to your desk.  
  
"Huh?" You ask as you flinch. You hadn't even noticed him coming up to you. "Oh, it's just you." You say with a sigh.  
  
"Did I startle you?" Asuma asks, looking at you in confusion.  
  
"Kinda, but no big deal. Well, anyway, I'm trying to find myself a new jutsu to try to master." You explain, looking up at him.  
  
"What kind of jutsu are you trying to find?" Asuma asks, looking at you with interest.  
  
"I don't know, something powerful....like maybe....FIRE!!" You say, flipping to the book to the fire section.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not good with fire based jutsu. The one that you'd want to talk to about that type of jutsu would probably be Kakashi, or Hatori." Asuma says, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Asuma-sensei." You say with a smile.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

_walla! Behold!_

Until L8R

->LukaThorne


	11. Graduating Students

"It's kinda hard to believe you came to class early..." Asuma says, looking at you with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, I couldn't sleep. So, I figured I might as well..." You say, shrugging.  
  
"Nervous?" Asuma asks with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Maybe a little..." You say, scratching the back of your head. Asuma smiles, and messes up your hair by rubbing your head.  
  
"See you later, kid." Asuma says.  
  
"Bye, Asuma-sensei." You say smiling. He leaves, leaving you alone in the empty and dark classroom. "Damn! Why does it have to be me?!" You demand, scratching the back of your head with both hands. You reopen your book, and continue to read. "Found it! Now, lets see...the Rickianca Jutsu  ** _The Nine Elements Jutsu_**.... Um...I'm so glad brother gave me this book before he left! It's so helpful, and also my best gift I've ever gotten." You say, smiling as you remember your brother's smiling face.  
  
Meanwhile, Asuma's standing next to the Hokage.  
  
"I knew it!" Asuma says.  
  
"So, that's what's going on with her lately. Though I doubt that's all." The Hokage says with a worry filled voice. They look at each other before looking back at you.  
  
"And thank goodness I sent a clone instead of me going! That would have really  **hurt**!" Asuma says, refering to the kunai you had shoved in the clone Asuma's side. "Whew."  
  
"Well, now that we know that she doesn't drop her guard very often." The Hokage says, chuckling under his breath.  
  
"Well, I guess so. So, um, Lord Hokage?" Asuma says, stuttering on the last part.  
  
"What is it, Asuma?" The Hokage asks, looking at him.  
  
"How many do you think will graduate?" Asuma asks, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well, there certainly are a lot of promising students this year." The Hokage says, smiling. As he says that, pictures of the graduating students begin to flash be his crystal ball, until it stops on a familiar face.  
  
"It can't be!" Asuma says, looking at the crystal ball with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, the last Uchiha is participating in the graduation this year." The Hokage says with a sigh.  
  
"Interesting." Asuma says, rubbing his bottom lip.  
  
"Very." Someone says behind Asuma. He turns to see none other than Kakashi. "So, how have you been, Asuma? Haven't seen you for a while." Kakashi says with a lazy look on his face and a nonchalant wave.  
  
"Yeah, I was on a mission that required my immediate attention. So I really haven't been in contact with anyone." Asuma says, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me....Kurenai was looking for you, too. She said it was really important." Kakashi says.  
  
"I wonder what now!" Asuma says, shaking his head. He turns to the Hokage, and bows his head. "Please excuse me, Lord Hokage." He says.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

Well, long absence aside, I've had this chapter sitting on my computer complete for about a week now....and yeah......anyway!! finally got it up! Hope you like. 

Would love to hear what you all think!!

->LukaThorne


	12. Loosing Your Nerve

“No problem.” The Hokage says.  
  
“Talk to you later, Kakashi.” Asuma says, turning to look at Kakashi.  
  
“See yuh.” Kakashi says, raising a hand. Asuma runs out the door, and runs down the street.  
  
Meanwhile, you're walking along.  
  
"Dammit! Why can't anyone act normally!" You mutter as you plop down next to Shikamaru on the grass. "Hey, Shikamaru. What's up with you?" You ask, looking at your long time friend.  
  
"The usual." he says with a shrug.  
  
 _*In other words, you've been staring at the clouds again.*_ You mentally says with a smile. "So, why do you like staring at the clouds?" you question while looking up at the puffy clouds.  
  
"It's relaxing, and it gets my mind off of the shit that's going on in my life." he says with a shrug.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense, kind of." You say before replying mentally _*Not really.*_  
  
"So, have you been studying for the graduating exam?" Shikamaru asks, looking at you.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. Have you?" You ask, looking intently at him.  
  
"No." Shikamaru says simply as he lays back down. An anime sweat drop falls down your face.  
  
 _*Should have known! Why did I even ask?*_ You mentally demand yourself.  
  
"Yeah, well. Studying is a d-" You cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's a drag." You say with a smile.  
  
"Exactly." Shikamaru says with a sigh. The two of you lay there in silence.  
  
"Well, I better be going." You say as you get to your feet, and brush your pants off.  
  
"You have a curfew?" Shikamaru asks, looking at you in confusion.  
  
"No, but I'd like to be home before it gets too dark." You say, looking at the sky as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon.  
  
"Okay. Well, see yuh." Shikamaru says.  
  
"Yeah, see yuh." You say, smiling as you spin on your heels and walk in the opposite direction. "I hope I don't get in trouble with the Hokage for not being home by dark..." You get home, and go to your room. Where you look at a picture on a shelf next to your bed. "Oh, big brother. What am I supposed to do?! I'm so weak, and completely paranoid that someone is stalking me!!" You say in a sad voice. You look up, and see a piece of paper sitting next to where the picture usually sits. "What's this?" You pick up the piece of paper, unfold it, and read it. "What the hell!!"   
  
**Tokiko!  
This note is just to inform you that your test taking day has been moved up to a week from Tuesday! See you in class >}  
-IRUKA!!**  
  
"And why the hell does he wait till the last minute to tell us about it?! I have to study like mad just to pass! Stupid Iruka-sensei!" You shout, glaring at the piece of paper. You sigh, and pull out your books before studying like crazy for the rest of the night.  
  
A week and a half has passed since you received the note about the date changing. You run out of your house in a panic, looking at the clock tower in the middle of town.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn! Have to get to class! Late, late, late! Going to be in so much trouble! Dumb school!" You shout as you run toward the Academy. Suddenly, you run into Naruto. "Get the hell out of the way, nobody!" You demand as you push past the stupid idiot, and speed up. "I might just make it in time!" You say as you see the school coming into view. You stop, and look at the small fountain in the front of the Academy. When suddenly, Asuma walks up next to you.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in there getting ready for the exams?" Asuma asks, looking at you with a serious look.  
  
"I don't know! What if I'm not ready to be a ninja? I mean, what if I shouldn't have come to the Academy?" You say, suddenly having second thoughts about all this.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Asuma demands, looking at you seriously.  
  
"......."  
  
"Well?" he questions.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore!" You shout, clenching your head.  
  
"You need to influence your own choices, Tsukiko! Not let others influence them for you." Asuma says with a serious look on his face.  
  
"You think so, Asuma-sensei?" You ask, looking up at Asuma seriously. You smile before running into the school. The person you thought was Asuma went up in a poof of smoke, and a familiar face  walks out of the smoke, grinning.


	13. Detention for You!

 

"Now, lets see how good you are at the exams." Iyoku says with a smirk as he looks toward the Academy.

 

Meanwhile, you step into Ebisu's classroom, and walk up to your seat. Right next to Kiba, and in front of Tenten. With Neji behind you.

 

"You're late, Yakura!" Ebisu-sensei says with an angry glare as you sit down.

 

"I know. I'm sorry, sensei." You say in a completely uninterested voice.

 

"Well, take your seat. Oh, by the way. You will be joining me during lunch." Ebisu-sensei says with a grin.

 

"Wait! How the hell did I get detention?" You question.

 

"Watch your mouth, Yakura! Or you'll have detention after school as well." Ebisu-sensei says, glaring at you as he sits down.

 

"But, but, but...that's not fair!" You say in a flabbergasted voice.

 

"I'm still your teacher, Yakura. So, if I choose to give you detention, you don't have a choice except to come." Ebisu-sensei says, looking over the class.

 

"Yes, sir." You say in a defeated voice before smiling over at Kiba. He cleans close to you.

 

"I think he has something against you, Tokiko." Kiba whispers.

 

"Yeah, I know. To tell the truth, I think if he could, he'd be glad to get rid of me" You whisper back.

 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kiba whispers in a serious voice.

 

"I know I am." You sigh.

 

"Yakura! Inuzuka! Quiet down!! Detention during lunch for you as well, Inuzuka Kiba! Time for the tests to be passed out." Ebisu-sensei says as he stands up, and goes to pass out tests.

 

"What the hell!" Kiba shouts in anger, only to sit back down when Ebisu-sensei gives him a warning glance. "He scares me." Kiba whispers.

 

"You're not the only one." You whisper back. A shiver runs up both of your backs as Ebisu-sensei gives the two of you a cold stare while he sits down at his desk.

 

You take the first test, walk out of Ebisu-sensei's classroom, and split up to go to your lockers that are on a different ends of the school from each other. You get to your locker, get your Jutsu book, and start walking toward Iruka-sensei's classroom, only to hear a familiar bickering pair.

 

 _*Why now, of all times!*_  You demand as you glare in the direction you're walking.

 

"Oh, hello, Tokiko! How did the test go for you?" Sakura questions as she notices you walk by them.

 

"Don't you see! She doesn't want to talk about the test with you. Maybe she didn't pass it!" Ino says with a shrug.

 

"Why don't the two of you just go away, and leave me alone for a while! I have tests to prepare for." You say, walking past them with narrowed eyes.


	14. Detention........AGAIN!!!

"So, what's got your hair in a knot?" Ino demands, glaring at you.

 

"Get away from me, you bitches!" You say, narrowing your eyes. Suddenly, you hear a familiar voice. "What the hell!" You say, turning slightly. _*What's he doing here?*_ You mentally question as you run off, and out of the Academy doors. "What in the world are you doing here?" You demand, glaring at Iyoku.

 

"Well, well, Tokiko. It's been a while." Iyoku says with a smirk.

 

"Not nearly long enough!" You say in a irritated voice. "What do you want?" You demand.

 

"Just came to deliver a message." Iyoku says with a shrug.

 

"And what might that be?" You question.

 

"That he thinks you should stay in Konoha for a while longer..." Iyoku say, picking at one of his fingernails.

 

"Oh.....kay." You say in a confused voice.

 

"Well, see you later, sweetheart!" Iyoku says with a grin.

 

"Don't call me that!" You yell at him as he leaves. You stand there, staring out in the distance for a few minutes. "You know, now that I actually get a good look at him, he's kinda cute!" You mutter. You shake your head, and walk back into the Academy. _*I wonder why I suddenly thought that! How weird..*_ You say mentally as you walk through the hallways toward the classroom. You see someone walk out of a random door. "Hey, Shikamaru! How was your first exam?" You ask, smiling.

 

"I thought it was a drag, but I finished it none the less. You and Kiba got detention, huh?" Shikamaru says, grinning.

 

"Yeah, the stupid Ebisu-sensei!" You say in a whiney voice.

 

"You better hope you don't get in trouble with any of the other teachers today. Or, you'll be coming back tomorrow as well." Shikamaru says in a lazy sounding voice.

 

"Yeah, that would really suck! Then again, Ebisu-sensei is the only teacher that has something against me." You say in a annoyed voice as Kiba walks up.

 

"He has something against both of us." Kiba says, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Yeah! You're right!" You say in a serious voice.

 

"I should purposely get detention to be with the both of you." Shikamaru says in a thoughtful voice.

 

"Why?" You ask as both you and Kiba look at Shikamaru like he's lost it.

 

"I don't know, but ten-to-one I'll end up in there anyway..." Shikamaru says, sighing.

 

"Knowing you, you're probably right." You say, looking at Shikamaru.

 

"Um.....Tokiko!" Kiba says, looking at something.

 

"What is it?" You ask.

 

"You three are going to be late!" Tenten shouts as she runs past the three of them.

 

"Oh damn! We better get going!" You shout, running after her. You all run toward Iruka-sensei's classroom, burst into the classroom, and see that Iruka-sensei is looking right at you.

 

"Detention for all of you!" Iruka-sensei shouts, pointing at them.

 

"What!!" All four of you shout.

 

"What the hell! They're only ten seconds late!" Neji says, standing up.

 

"Do you want detention too?" Iruka-sensei demands, turning an angry look at Neji.

 

"I'm just saying, that maybe you shouldn't be so tough on them." Neji says with a shrug.

 

"All right, Hyuga Neji. Detention for you as well." Iruka-sensei says.

 

"This is bullshit! Why the hell should I go at all? I didn't do anything wrong!" Neji yells, pointing at Iruka-sensei.

 

"Do you question my authority as well, Hyuga Neji?" Iruka-sensei demands, looking at Neji with angry eyes.

 

".......guess not....." Neji says under his breath as he sits down.

 

"Good. Meet me after school on the practice field." Iruka-sensei says in a carefree voice.

 

"Yes, sensei." All five of you say. The four of you take your seats next to Neji, and get ready for the jutsu part of the exam. 

 

"Now, let me explain what we will be doing for this part of the exam." Iruka-sensei says, looking down at his clipboard. You look at Kiba, and do the blah, blah, blah act. He nods back to you just before Iruka-sensei looks up. "And what's so interesting, Yakura?" Iruka-sensei questions, looking straight at you.


	15. Iruka-sensei's Test

"Nothing, sensei." You say.

 

"And so, we will be doing the transformation jutsu." Iruka-sensei says, looking back at his clipboard.

 

_*Ha! I rock at that jutsu! This will be a piece of cake!*_

 

"Now, lets begin. As I call your name, you will come up, and transform into someone. If I think it's passing material, then you pass. Okay, first up is.....Yamanaka Ino." Iruka-sensei says, looking at the names on the list. Time passes as the rest of the class goes. "Yakura Tokiko!" Iruka-sensei suddenly calls. You look at him before getting up, and doing the hand signs. You then transform into.....IRUKA!! "Pass, but just barely." Iruka-sensei says, writing something on his clipboard. Everyone else goes, and passes, except Naruto.

 

 _*Ha! What a sorry excuse for a transformation! What a complete idiot!*_ You mentally say with a smirk on your face. 

 

"All right class. Those who passed may go to the lunch room. After lunch, you go to Kurenai-sensei's classroom, and get a IQ test done. So, get out of here." Iruka-sensei says, gesturing for the class to leave. All the students leave. Just before the five of you were about to walk out the door, you hear Iruka-sensei shout, "You five, get back here!"

 

"But sensei! Kiba and I have to go to Ebisu-sensei's classroom for detention!" You say in a whiny sounding voice.

 

"This will only take a minute." Iruka-sensei says, gesturing for you all to come over. The five of you turn around, and walk back to his desk. "Meet the person that will be serving detention with you." Iruka-sensei says, gesturing toward a familiar face.

 

"You have got to be kidding me!" You shout, glaring at the student.

 

"We have to serve detention with-" Kiba begins in a none comprehending voice

 

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" Neji shouts in a irritated voice.

 

"Something wrong?" Iruka-sensei questions, glaring at you all.

 

"Of course not, sensei!" Shikamaru says in a even voice as he grabs you and Kiba by the back of the shirt while Tenten grabs Neji. The two of them drag you, Neji and Kiba out of the classroom, and down the hall.

 

"What was that for?" You demand, rubbing the back of your neck.

 

"The three of you looked paralyzed." Shikamaru and Tenten say at the same time.

 

"Maybe it had something to do with having to spendfour flippen hours with that nutcase, Uzumaki Naruto." Neji says in an irritated voice.

 

"I mean, I'd rather be put in detention with that fatso, Choji!" Kiba says, shivering in disgust.

 

"Yeah, that would be easier!" You complain in a whiny voice.

 

"So, what's going on between you and Sasuke, Tokiko?" Tenten demands with a look that clearly says she's going to get the answer out of you no matter what.

 

"Uh.....NOTHING!!" You say, blushing slightly.

 

"You liar!" Neji says with a smirk.

 

"Am not! I don't like him! Although, I think he likes me..." You mutter, irritated.


	16. Line, Lines and More Lines

"What?" The others question.

 

"I'll explain later, but Kiba and I are late for detention." You say, smiling. 

 

"Oh, shit!" Kiba shouts as he runs down the hallway, toward Ebisu-sensei's classroom with you right behind him. The two of you barely make it in time.

 

"We got here on time." You say, out of breath. 

 

"Unfortunately. Take your seats!" Ebisu-sensei says, motioning toward the desks. You and Kiba go to sit next to each other. Both of you jump when you hear Ebisu-sensei smack a book on his desk. 

 

"What is it?" You ask, confused.

 

"Sensei?" Kiba asks.

 

"Yakura sits here, and you sit there." Ebisu-sensei says, motioning to two desks with about six or seven desks and an alleyway between them.

 

 _*God, this really sucks!*_ You mentally yell as the two of you sit down where Ebisu-sensei wants you.

 

"Now. Get your pencils and parchment out." Ebisu-sensei commands, pacing the front of the room. The two of you take out the supplies. "Now, write." Ebisu-sensei commands as he picks up a piece of chalk, and writes the phrase; 'I must not talk when my sensei is talking' on the board.

 

"How many times?" You ask, looking up from your parchment when you had gotten ten lines written.

 

"Until I tell you to stop." Ebisu-sensei says, glaring at you. You begin to write again, and keep writing all through lunch. When Ebisu-sensei finally releases you, the two of you walk out the door, shutting it. 

 

"Damn my hand hurts!" You yell, waving your hand back and forth to try to get some feeling back.

 

"So does mine, and we have to take an IQ test next hour....that sucks!" Kiba yells, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

"You got that right. Dammit!!" The two of you walk past the lunch room, and are met by Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten.

 

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asks, looking at the two of you in confusion.

 

"He had us write lines through the whole lunch break!" You say hissing as you accidentally hit your hand on the door, and a bolt of pain shoots up it.

 

"Man, that's just not right! I mean, how can they give us detention on the last day of school?" Tenten demands as she sighs.

 

"I don't know, but it is unfair." You say, sighing.

 

"Who ever said life was fair?" An all too familiar voice questions from behind you.

 

"What do you want, Uchiha?" You question, not even bothering to look over your shoulder.

 

"I was heading toward Kurenai-sensei's classroom. What, do you mean you're actually going to be on time for a class?" Sasuke questions in a stuck up voice.

 

"Oh, shut up!" You shout, turning to him with a glare on your face.

 

"Whatever. See yuh later." Sasuke says just before he walks past you.

 

"Whatever!" You mutter. You turn back to the others, the five you walk toward the classroom.

 

"What do the teachers have against you, Tokiko?" Neji questions, looking at you with a serious look.

 

"I have no clue. I mean, I didn't do anything to piss them off." You say, scratching the back of you head.

 

"I think they're just like that because it's the last day they'll see some of us." Shikamaru says, putting his pointer finger in the air.

 

"What are you talking about, Shika?" You demand.

 

"Well, the most likely thing that's going to happen is that we'll get stuck with jonin's that we've never met before." Shikamaru says in his smart voice.

 

"That sucks! I wonder why they would go to the trouble of it." You complain.

 

"Who knows." Tenten says, shrugging.

 

"Yeah, and I really don't want anymore detention." Kiba mutters, still nursing his hand.

 

"Yeah, I suppose." You say in a defeated voice. The five of you go into the classroom, and take your seats. "Now, if we don't get in trouble....we shouldn't have detention for this class." You say in a smart voice. 

 

The class goes on, and soon is done. The five of you leave the classroom, detention free! "Well, that test was easy, and plus, we didn't get any more detention!" You say in a happy sounding voice.

 

"I know! It's weird!" Kiba says, grinning his head off.

 

"Yeah, it kinda is." You say, just now realizing how odd it is. You guys walk to Asuma's class, and are the first one's there. 

 

"Good afternoon." Asuma says, smiling.

 

"Good afternoon, sensei!" The five of you say, smiling back.

 

"So, how were your other tests?" Asuma asks, looking at you with a serious face.

 

"Rather easy." Tenten says with a shrug.

 

"Well. I thought Ebisu-sensei's test was kinda hard." Kiba says in a defiant voice.

 

"A little...." You admit, nodding slightly.


	17. Assigned Seats?! What the Hell!!

"Hm...." Kiba says, folding his hands together.

 

"Never mind." I say, shaking my head. 

 

"Why don't you guys take your seats?" Asuma-sensei says, looking at you. The five of you walk up to the top row. Just before you sit down, the rest of the class walk in.

 

"All right, now let me tell you all the great news." Asuma-sensei says, smiling. 

 

"What!" The whole class shouts.

 

"There are assigned seats!" Asuma-sensei says with a grin plastered across his face.

 

"What!!" The class shouts again, this time out of irritation. Asuma-sensei stands up, and walks to the front row, where he starts pointing to desks.

 

 _*This sucks! The only one I'm by is Shikamaru!*_ You turn to look at Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru." You whisper.

 

"What?" He whispers back, looking at you like he's expecting you to say something intelligent.

 

"Do you think we'll pass this test?" You ask.

 

"I don't know. So, did you happen to catch where everyone else is sitting?" Shikamaru asks in a quiet voice.

 

"No!" You say as you shake your head.

 

"This is the first time we've been separated from everyone else in class since we became friends." Shikamaru says in a strange voice.

 

"Yeah, and it sucks." You say, shrugging. Sakura taps your shoulder to make you turn around.

 

"Would you be quiet?! Some of us are trying to study!" Sakura says in a irritated voice.

 

"Whatever." You say, turning around. She rolls her eyes. The two of you giggle behind...err...I guess it would be in front of her... "That was funny!" You whisper to Shikamaru.

 

"Tell me about it!" Shikamaru says with a rare grin on his face. 

 

You take your test on the History of the Ninja's Power, and leave the classroom.

 

"No more detention!" You say as you stretch.

 

"We still have to go after school." Kiba says with a sigh.

 

"Yeah....I kinda forgot." You say as you put your arms down. When suddenly, Kizuna comes out of the classroom behind you, and runs toward you. 

 

"Tokiko!" Kizuna shouts. 

 

"I'll catch up to you guys in a second." You say, motioning for the other four to keep walking.

 

"Okay, but don't forget about the detention, again. It's on the training grounds." Shikamaru says in a sure voice.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be there." You say, waving your left hand back and forth. The four of them walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The order of the seating from the back of the room, next to the door is Abarame Shino, Hyuga Neji, empty, Tenten, Hatake Kizuna, Yamanaka. Next row, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto. Next row, Akimichi Choji, empty, empty, You, Nara Shikamaru. With Asuma-sensei's desk being right next to yours.


	18. Almost Late for Detention

"What's going on, Kizuna?" You ask, looking at her in confusion.

 

"Do you know where Sasuke went?" Kizuna asks, looking at you with questioning eyes.

 

"Why? Do you like him now, too?" You ask in a teasing voice.

 

"Of course not! Are you crazy!!" Kizuna says, blushing.

 

"I don't think so, but maybe." You say with a smile.

 

"REAL funny, Tokiko. Well, see yuh later!" Kizuna says.

 

"Yeah, see yuh." You say, looking at her weird as she walks off. "Oh shit!! DETENTION!!! I'm going to be late!" You say with wide eyes as you turn, and run down the hall, toward the door that goes to the training grounds. "I'm not going to make it! Damn!" You say as you pick up speed, getting there just in the nik of time. "Whew..." You say as you lean on your knees to catch your breath.

 

"You made it!" Tenten says, looking at you in surprise.

 

"Yeah...but just barely..." You say, out of breath.

 

"Must have been an interesting conversation." Neji says, looking at you with sure eyes.

 

"Actually, all she wanted was to know where Uchiha is." You say with a shrug.

 

"What does she like about that guy?" Kiba wonders as he walks up behind you.

 

"I don't know, and to be honest, I don't really care." You say, shrugging.

 

"It's funny the way you don't care about Sasuke now, but a couple months ago, you liked him." Neji points out, looking at you with all knowing eyes.

 

"Yeah, well. I got over it." You say, looking at him with stern eyes.

 

"Maybe that's a good thing." Shikamaru says, nodding.

 

"Yeah. You won't become like the other girls in out class." Kiba says, pointing his pointer finger at you.

 

"Yeah, you're right." You say with a grin at the thought of just how love crazed the rest of your class is about the Uchiha boy. The five of you turn when you hear Iruka-sensei walk out of the door, and over to you.

 

"Are you guys ready to serve your detention?" Iruka-sensei asks the five of you, looking at each of you in turn.

 

"Yes!" You all say.

 

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asks, looking around the training area for the idiot.

 

"Haven't seen him." Tenten says, shrugging.

 

"Okay, well. I'll get the five of you started. You will be cleaning the training field. You need to pick up all the shuriken stars and target before putting them in their rightful place.

 

"Yes." The five of you say. You split up, and get started.

 

About 2 1/2 hours later, you collapse to the ground.

 

"Finally done!" You say, wiping your forehead to remove the sweat.

 

"Yeah..." The others say. You guys see Iruka-sensei walk out of the Academy's main gate, and stand there.

 

"Are you guys done already?" Iruka-sensei asks, looking at the five of you with surprise.

 

"Yes." The five of you say, completely warn out.

 

"You may go home, then." Iruka-sensei says, making a you're dismissed gesture with his hand. You all begin to walk home.

 

"Well, I guess this is where we split up." You say as the five of you get to the pond.

 

"Yeah." The others say, sighing.

 

"See you tomorrow, at the graduation ceremony, then." You say, waving to them.

 

"Yeah!" They say, watching as you sprint in the direction of your house. You go inside, and straight to bed.

 

Morning comes, and you wake up. You sit up, and stretch.

 

"Oh, wow. What a morning....that's right! Graduation is today!" You say with wide eyes as reality hits you. You jump up, and run to get dressed. You head off to Konoha Academy. As soon as you get there, you look up at the sign above the main entrance, and sigh.

 

 _*My last time walking through these gates!*_ You say as a smile covers your face.

 

"Morning!" Kiba says, walking up behind you.

 

"Good morning, Kiba!" You say, turning toward him with a smile.

 

"This'll probably be the last time we'll see each other for a while..." Kiba says, looking at the ground.

 

"That's right! The genin part is getting split up in groups!" You say, suddenly remembering what your brother had told you a long time ago.

 

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that we won't be on the same team." Kiba says with a depressed sigh.

 

"Yeah, I don't think they would put any of us together..." You say, thinking about it for the first time. The two of you walk into the school, and into Iruka-sensei's classroom. "I wonder how many of us passed..." You wonder.


	19. You Get Your Team

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous..." Shikamaru says, glancing around the area.

 

"So am I!" You say, looking at Shikamaru.

 

"Okay, everyone. Quiet down!" Iruka-sensei says, looking around the room with stern eyes. Everyone quiets down almost instantly. "Ahem. Come up here when your name is called." He says as he lifts his clipboard.

 

Meanwhile, a woman is standing next to the Hokage.

 

"So, that's her, huh?" The woman asks, looking at the crystal ball.

 

"Yes. One of the three that are sole survivors of their clans." The Hokage says, looking at the crystal ball for a moment before looking at the woman.

 

"Who are the other two?" The woman asks, looking at the Hokage.

 

"Uchiha Sasuke, who will be training under Hatake Kakashi, and Ayo Kizuna, who's under Yamata Hayei." The Hokage says, pulling the names and sensei's out of his head.

 

"So, what are you planning on doing if they leave Konoha just like their older brothers?" The woman asks.

 

"I'll deal with that obstacle when it arrives." The Hokage says in a final voice.

 

"Okay." The woman says with a shrug.

 

"So, do you think she'll fit in with Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryu?" The Hokage asks, looking at the woman with serious eyes.

 

"I don't know...I guess we'll have to wait and see." The woman says with a hint of a smile on her face.

 

"I guess so, but, Yoruichi." The Hokage says, looking at the woman.

 

"What is it, Lord Hokage?" Yoruichi asks, looking at the Hokage with questioning eyes.

 

"Keep an eye on her for me." The Hokage says in a soft voice as he looks at your image floating in the crystal ball.

 

"No problem!" Yoruichi says with a smile.

 

"You may go." The Hokage says, making a your dismissed hand motion.

 

"Yes!" Yoruichi says, bowing at the waist before she disappears in a puff of smoke.

 

"Let us hope that doesn't happen." The Hokage whispers to himself as he collapses in his chair.

 

Meanwhile, you pick up your new leaf headband that you had just gotten, and tie it around your head.

 

"It looks good." Kiba says, tapping the headband.

 

"So does yours, but I don't get why you have yours on your arm, Shikamaru..." You say, looking at Shikamaru with confused eyes.

 

"To be different." Shikamaru says with a shrug. Both Kiba and you laugh.

 

"Okay. Settle down, everyone!" Iruka-sensei demands, looking at the class, you all go quiet. "Okay. After lunch, you will be meeting your new jonin sensei's, but first, you need to find out who your teammates are. Now, lets see.." Iruka looks down at his clipboard.

 

"Squad #1 : Ayo Kizuna, Hano, and Kayun.

Squad #2 :Hyuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

Squad #3 : Yakura Tokiko, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Ishida Uryu...."

 

"Who the blazes are they!" You demands, getting to your feet. Iruka-sensei ignores your outburst, and continues to call out names.

 

"Squad #7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Squad #8 : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino.

Squad #10 : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji!" Iruka-sensei says before looking up from his list. You turn to see Ino slamming her head into her desk.

 

 _*Haha! But I still haven't figured out who the fudge-sickles Ichigo and Uryu are!*_ You mentally shout, once again looking around the room for any faces that you don't know before turning to Kiba.

 

"Do you know who my teammates are?" You ask, looking at him with confusion.


	20. Meeting Your New Team

"No." Kiba whispers back, looking just as confused.

 

"Neither do I! I've never heard of them!" You say, shaking your head in exasperation.

 

"Well, I guess you will after lunch." Kiba says after a moment.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." You say as the two of you get out of your seats, and walk toward the cafeteria. "I hope the others hurry up before the food gets cold." You say, looking at the entrance.

 

"Yeah, well...they're probably trying to get together with their teammates." Kiba says, shrugging.

 

"I think it's kind of amazing that Neji and Tenten got in the same squad." You say as the two of you sit down at one of the tables.

 

"Yeah..." Kiba says.

 

 _*Though I would have liked it better if the two of US had been put on the same squad.*_ Kiba says to himself.

 

"So, you got put in with miss scared-of-her-own-shadow." You say, grinning at Kiba's terrible luck.

 

"And quiet boy...what a combination!" Kiba says, shaking his head.

 

"Yeah well, that one will take some getting used to." You say  grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

"And what about Shikamaru..." Kiba says, a smile forming on his face.

 

"Oh! That's right! He got put in with miss bossy and food boy! That's probably going to suck worse then being with someone who's scared of her own shadow." You say before bursting out laughing.

 

Lunch ends, and the two of you walk back into Iruka-sensei's room.

 

"Hey, Kiba. Would you mind if I hung out with you until my jonin gets here?" You ask, looking around the room at the clusters of three everywhere.

 

"I don't mind." Kiba says, shrugging. The two of you walk around the class until you find Shikamaru.

 

"Oh, hey, Tokiko, Kiba. What's up?" Shikamaru asks, looking at the two of you. You walk up to him, and playfully pinch his arm.

 

"You skipped out on us! You need to PAY!!" You say, smiling.

 

"Sorry. I went to see my father. He just got home from a mission to Suna." Shikamaru says with a sigh as he leans back in his chair.

 

"Did he really!" You shout.

 

"Yeah, but of course, he was too busy drinking to notice I was there..." Shikamaru says, shaking his head.

 

"I'm sorry." You say, looking at the ground.

 

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not the first time he's done this." Shikamaru says, sitting up in his chair with a shrug.

 

"Have either of you spotted Neji or Tenten?" You ask, suddenly realizing that neither of them is there.

 

"No...." Kiba says, shaking his head.

 

"Haven't seen them." Shikamaru says. The two guys look around the room.

 

"How weird." You say, almost to yourself.

 

"Maybe their sensei came early." Kiba decides.

 

"I wonder who they got!" You say, eyes wide.

 

"Who knows." Kiba says, shaking his head. Suddenly, a female ninja that you have never seen walks into the room.

 

"I'm looking for Yakura Tokiko!" The woman says in a stern voice. Everyone makes a path, and points toward you. You look at her with wide eyes. "Come with me." She demands. You follow her out of the classroom. You see two guys, obviously older than you standing against the wall. "Welcome to team 3!" The woman says, smiling.

 

"I'm not trying to be rude, but who are you? I've never seen you before." You say, looking at the woman with confusion.

 

"Aren't you the brave one! My name is Shihoin Yoruichi. I'm your new sensei. Oh, come on boys, introduce yourselves!" Yoruichi says, looking at the boys like they've been severally rude.

 

"All right. No reason to get fussy. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." The guy with the reddish/orange hair says not bothering to look at you.

 

"And mine is Ishida Uryu." The black haired guy with glasses says as he pushes his glasses up on his nose. He looks at you, and smiles. You bow slightly.

 

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yakura Tokiko." You say.

 

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo and Uryu say, nodding their heads.

 

"All right. Now, time to train. Come on." Yoruichi says, motioning for them to follow her before she turns, and sprints off. The three of you sprint after her. As you're sprinting, you look at the guys.

 

"I don't think I've seen you in class before." You say, almost completely sure you haven't.

 

"That's because we're a year older than you. Our other teammate graduated from the Chunin exams last year. So we needed another teammate." Uryu says, looking at you for the first time.

 

"Makes sense...." You say, nodding.

 

"So, looks like you guys had a good conversation." Yoruichi says as the three of you come to a stop next to her.

 

"Whatever." Ichigo says, turning away from you and Uryu.

 

"Oh, quit being like that! We both know you can still see Orihime. After all, she's only a chunin." Yoruichi says, rolling her eyes.

 

"That has nothing to do with it!" Ichigo says, glaring at Yoruichi. Both Yoruichi and Uryu burst out laughing.

 

"I'm confused..." You say, looking between the three of them. "Who's Orihime?" You ask.

 

"None of your business!! So, just never mind!" Ichigo shouts, glaring at you. You flinch at the menacing look.


	21. The Girlfriend....or Not....

"Oh.....kay..." you say, looking at Uryu in confusion.

 

"It's his girlfriend. She was in our squad last year but when we took the Chunin Exams, she graduated and we didn't." Uryu says, watching Ichigo with a raised eyebrow at the sudden venom in his face. Your eyes light up with understanding.

 

"Oh, now I understand!" you say, looking at Ichigo, who crosses his arms and turns away from you.

 

"Hm..." Ichigo says as he begins to walk away, followed closely by the three of you. Yoruichi turns to you.

 

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself." she commands, motioning to the three of them. You look up at her with surprise.

 

"About me...well, lets see...I love you train and get stronger." you say, running your fingers through your hair.

 

"Anything else?" Yoruichi asks.

 

"Well, I've never liked being outside after dark." you say, suddenly needing to be completely honest with these people you had just met.

 

"And why is that?" Yoruichi asks, eyebrows raising.

 

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. I've just always felt that I'm being watched if I'm outside after dark." you say, irritation covering your face.

 

 _"Well, she certainly is one of the unique ones out of this years graduates. Tend-to-one the reason she feels like she's being watched is because of her brother....In fact, I wonder which group of ninja he went to. I know it wasn't the Akatsuki. So what other ones are there.....?"_ Yoruichi mentally contemplates as she turns to see you casually talking to Uryu with a slight smile on your face.  _"Looks like she's fitting in alright."_  she shrugs and looks up when she hears you laugh.

 

"So, that's what happened." Uryu says, a smile on his face.

 

"So, what kind of training should we do?" Yoruichi asks, jogging to close the small distance that had appeared between them.

 

"Not that stupid bell training! We did that last year." Uryu says in disgust as he looks Yoruichi in the eyes. Yoruichi chuckles, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

"Any other ideas, then?" she asks, glancing at the two of you. Uryu goes quiet with a look of deep thought on his face. The three of you turn when you hear Ichigo clear his throat.

 

"I've got one." Ichigo says, a glint in his eye.

 

"And what would that be, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asks, curiosity on her face.

 

"How about chakra control?" he asks, punching his fist into his other hand. Yoruichi gets a thoughtful look on her face before nodding.

 

"Not a bad idea. Okay, we'll do that. Meet me by the gates in the morning bright and early." Yoruichi says, raising a hand before she suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke. The three of you split up and head back to your houses. The next morning, you slowly wake up to realize that you're once again running late. You jump to your feet and run to the bathroom.

 

"Dammit! Why on my first day of all days!!" you shout, rushing through your morning routine. As soon as your dressed, you run out the door, still trying to strap your weapons pouch on your leg as you run. "This is completely useless! The stupid thing won't stay on!" you mutter. As soon as you manage to strap the pouch on you arrive at the meeting spot only to see that Ichigo and Uryu are already there. You turn when you hear someone walking toward you only to see Yoruichi walking around the corner.

 

"Good morning, pupils." Yoruichi says, walking up to the three of you.

 

"Good morning." The three of you say back.


End file.
